


Lawless

by Callie_Girl



Category: Star Wars: Dark Disciple - Christie Golden, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, Everybody Lives, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Asajj Ventress has had a troubled life and came to the bustling town of Courasant to start over. But when a dark figure from her past makes a reappearance and steals the one she loves, she had to get some help from some old friends to get him back.
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos
Kudos: 2





	Lawless

Asajj Ventress was a woman of many names and many faces.

When she was little, born the daughter of an indentured servant, she’d been Sal Smith, a quiet, meek, yet intelligent girl with too-large eyes and too much emotion. When her master was killed by a group of bandits and she was taken in by a law officer, she’d turned into Mara Koth, a confident and happy young woman who still felt too much. Then, he was killed by the same group of bandits, and she’d become Astrid Raven, a woman of bitterness and hatred, eventually taken under the wing of a crime lord who cared not about her and only used her as a tool to enforce his borders and terrify his enemies. That came to an end when she failed and was overrun by officers, and he detonated a nearby bob in an attempt to kill her.

Then, she went to Courasant as Asajj Ventress, a woman with no past, looking to start a fresh life for herself in the anonymous underworld of the flourishing city.

That was when she met Quinlan Vos.

Quinlan was a young officer who, it seemed, got in trouble with Sherriff Yoda more often than not and tended to jump headfirst into certain doom. He had annoyed her at first, seeming to always be at the pub she worked at, but eventually, he began to grow on her. She began looking forward to seeing him.

Then, she fell in love.

They’d played a hopeless cat-and-mouse game for a little while and danced around their feelings, until a night with incredible intoxication on both of their parts ended in a kiss. They’d started courting soon after.

Then, he’d gotten a new, dangerous assignment from the Sherriff.

The job to bring down the biggest crime lord in the underground of Courasant.

He’d told her over a sweet, romantic dinner, and she had lost it, begging him not to go, not to endanger his life. She loved him, he couldn’t die. And Dooku would kill him without a doubt. But he’d taken her hands, pulled her into a tight hug, and promised to come back to her And, tears streaming down her pale face, she’d finall relented.

That had been nearly a month ago.

And now, she was holding the pearl-handled obsidian knife, his knife, listening to the Sherriff tell her that he was unaccounted for. Possibly dead.

She was floating away from her body, watching herself react blankly to what Yoda was saying. She couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t think at all.

“Leave you alone, I will,” Yoda said in his odd way, limping out of the bar.

“Saj?” Molly whispered putting a hand on her shoulder. “You go home. I’ll cover your shift.”

She nodded slowly, feeling herself put her rag back on the counter and walk out of the bar. If Dooku had Quinlan, he was either already dead or was being tortured as she walked. He couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t be… He had promised. 

Forcing herself to shake off her horror and return to her body, slipping his knife back into her pocket. Whether Quinlan was alive or dead remained to be seen, but she needed to save him. Either from torture or having his body thrown into a ravine, left in the desert, to made an example. If he was dead, she would bring his body home for a proper burial. If he wasn’t, she would bring him home and try to heal him.

Either way, she was going to need help.

* * *

Boba Fett and his group of mercenaries were at their usual bar.

When she’d first come to Courasant, she’d taken a few jobs with the group, mostly stuff the police weren’t able to do, whether due to moral code or diffriculty. Boba Fett, the leader, a young, short-haired white boy, was young but as sharp as a blade and deadly with any weapon you could throw at him. Dengar, a tall, older white man, used a rifle with a wicked aim and could take the tip off of a cigarette from dozens of metres without damaging the rest. Sugi, a strong, sharp-toothed French woman, preferred daggers but was also good with a gun and even used her teeth to rip out throats. Latts Razzi, a small black woman with deceptively innocent pigtails, favoured one of the oddest weapons Asajj had ever seen- a long, metal boa made entirely out of blades charp enough to take off limbs with one strike. Bossk, a taller white man absolutely covered in scars, was good with a gun. Then there was Embo, a mute, tall man of undetermined race who use a crossbow, his pet wolf, and a large, flat, circular hat to deal impressive amounts of damage or kill when needed. They were the best of the best, at least as far as Courasant knew.

And they were her only hope.

Fett glanced up at her as she approached their booth. “Hey there, rookie. Looking for work?”

“Not this time.” She pulled a chair over and sat down. The entire team was there, including Embo’s pet wolf, Marrok. “I’m looking to hire you for a rescue mission.”

The team shared a glance and Fett leaned forward on his elbows. “We’ll need more details, but we should be able to cut you a friends and family discount-”

“I need you to help me rescue a man that Dooku stole.”

The eyes of everyone- with the exception of Embo and Boba- went as wide as saucers. Fett leaned back. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I like you, rookie, but I’m not leading my team into a suicide mission. I’m sorry.”

“Not even for one thousand dollars?” Latts Razzi choked on her drink. All eyes turned to Boba, whose face remained as impassive as stone.

“No, not even for two thousand.”

Ventress sighed internally. This was going to be more expensive than she’d thought. Luckily, she had the money. “Two thousand five hundred.”

That did it. Boba’s mouth dropped open. Latts Razzi and Bossk leaned across the table. 

“We’ll do it!” Razzi enthused.

“Absolutely!” Bossk added.

“Hell yeah!” Sugi said, followed by a nod from Embo and a raised glass from Dengar.

Fett glanced around at his team. “You guys really want to run this disaster?”

“For two thousand five hundred dollars? I don’t care.” Latts said, voice bright with excitement. Fett sighed.

“Alright. What do you need us to do?”


End file.
